1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise machines, and more particularly to a exercise apparatus having a pair of exercise arms that each can pivot 180 degrees with respect to the table, and rotate 360 degrees, thereby enabling a broad range of exercises using a single, simple construction.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art teaches various forms of exercise machines. However, the prior art does not teach an exercise apparatus having a pair of exercise arms that each can pivot with respect to the table, and rotate 360 degrees, thereby enabling a broad range of exercises using a single, simple construction. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.